


Unfinished Business

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: Asgardian Summer Nights [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anders is Freyr, Clas is Odin, Daniel is Freyja, F/M, Hege is Frigg, Incest, Johann is Loke, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sindre Braathen as Baldr, Tom is Lofn, well it's mythology-based but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Tom helps those, whose love is forbidden. Johann is a trickster.ormy Norse mythology side came through





	Unfinished Business

The sun went down over Asgard, drowning everything it touched in a golden light. Birds were singing their last songs of the day, and a soft breeze was making Yggdrasil’s leaves rustle. Tom was standing in front of his window, looking over the gods’ world. He watched people of all kinds walk around, enjoying the last bit of sun, talking about a different kind of stuff. With a smile on his lips, he watched how Anders tried to flirt with Daniel, how two incredibly beautiful people showed their love and affection for each other so openly, even though their kind of love was forbidden in the great realms of Asgard. For where they came from, Vanaheimr, love between family members was not forbidden, but it was quite different in Asgard. If he had not been the God of forbidden love, he would have watched them differently, but since he was, he was more than happy for them. And he would do everything in his power to support the two brothers.

“Are you stalking our friends again, darling?”

A small sigh escaped his lips as he heard the other man’s voice behind him. He rolled his eyes, not even turning around to look at him but keeping an eye on the couple in front of his window. He watched how Clas and Hege walked by, and how Clas turned around for a second to take a closer look at Daniel.

“Stop calling me darling. I’m nobody’s darling. Only my own.”

He felt the presence of the other god behind him, his hands on his waist, his lips on his neck. The barrier inside his body started to melt, and his body started to move against the other’s body. As always. Sadly, Tom would have lied if he had said that he disliked their interactions. No, he loved them. As much as he disliked the other god, he could not get enough of him. It felt so wrong but also so right.

“Come on, darling, let’s go to bed. Or should I fuck you in front of the window?”

Cold hands found their way into his pants as he whispered the words into Tom’s ear, making the taller god shiver. He bit his lip and moved his head, giving the god more space to kiss his neck. His eyes kept looking at the two Vanir as one of the smaller god’s hands wandered to his ass, massaging it gently, while the other found its way beneath his tunic and to his chest, pinching his nipple. A needy sound escaped his lips.

“I guess we’re staying here then. You can keep watching them. Maybe even imagine what they’ll be doing tonight? You like that, don’t you? Imagining how two of your friends have fun with each other?”

Tom whimpered quietly at his words, pressing his body against the body behind him. Maybe it was true, maybe he liked imagining his friends. Maybe everything the other god say was true.

“Johann, please…”

“Where do you have your oils?”

“Bathroom.”

The body behind him disappeared and left him a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. The two lovers were gone, and the night had set in, leaving only the moon as a light source. The birds had stopped singing. Everything was silent. Not for long.

Johan placed the oil-filled vial next to him onto the window frame, before pulling down his pants a bit. Tom could soon feel two fingers with oil at his entrance.

“Be sweet, darling. Relax. You’ll soon feel good.”

He let out a needy moan as he felt one finger enter him, and he bent over slightly, giving the other god more space to move.

“Oh, it has been a long time for you, right? I have neglected you and your needs for so long.”

Johann’s voice went right into his brain, stimulating the right corners, letting him make only needier sounds. He soon felt how a second finger entered him, stretching him more and more with every movement. A way too familiar warmth started to fill his body, as the cold night wind touched his skin.

“Fuck you, Johann.”

The smaller one laughed, moving his fingers quicker.

“I am the one fucking you, Tom. And, may I remind you to watch your language? Alex wouldn’t be proud of you.”

Tom tensed, hissing quietly.

“Don’t mention him.”

Johann laughed, adding another finger, preparing him more and more. He enjoyed the sweet sounds Tom made with every movement, with every thrust of his fingers. A mischievous grin appeared on his lips. In those moments, he controlled the other god’s body. He controlled his lust, his needs, his thoughts. And he loved it.

“What should I mention then, huh? That your friend Daniel not only gets drilled by his brother, but also by the chef? Whenever Hege isn’t around, Clas invites Blondie into his bed.”

Tom looked over his shoulder to face Johann, anger dancing in his eyes.

“Could you stop running that pretty mouth of yours?”

Johann laughed again and took a step back, not so gently pulling his fingers out of Tom. Tom turned around and pulled him close, pressing their lips together while pushing the smaller one onto the bed.

“I should tie you to the bed and have my way with you, then get your wife here. She wouldn’t be all too happy, knowing that her beloved husband is fucking another man.”

He licked his lips and sat down on his lap. Their lips met again, and Tom could feel Johann’s hands in his hair. With slow motions, he started moving in his lap, rubbing their bodies together from time to time, moaning quietly into the smaller god’s ear.

“If you do that, I’m going to kill you with bare hands.”

Johann grabbed his waist, digging his fingernails into the exposed skin, holding him still.

“I thought you’re more into getting people killed instead of killing people on your own. What was the poor boy's name again?”, Tom whispered into his ear, pulling down the other’s pants, as he felt the other man tense beneath him. “Ah, yes… Sindre...”

A scream escaped his throat as Johann pushed inside of him with a single thrust, a deep growl escaping his lips. He pulled Tom closer, kissing him harshly and biting into his lower lip.

“Don’t mention him.”

Tom looked deep into his eyes as he started to move on him, silently moaning his name every time. Johann followed his motions closely with his eyes, stroking his back up and down. In contrary to their hateful behavior towards each other, their movements were slow and smooth, showing that it was not the first time, they spent the night together. Their hands knew their way, they knew what the other one liked, their bodies knew how to move together.

Johann dug his fingers deeper into Tom’s waist as he felt his climax coming closer. The long-haired god leaned his forehead against the other’s, moving even slower, drawing their play out even more.

“Do you want to come? Do you even think you have the right to decide that right now?”

Tom licked his lips, stopping his movements completely. A whimper escaped Johann’s lips.

“Please, Tom… Don’t be an asshole.”

“You’re the asshole here, Johann, not me. You killed Clas’ son… You’re cheating on your wife…”

He started moving again, grabbing Johann’s chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. He bent down to him, their lips nearly touching.

“You’re… close to… coming inside of me… Following your lust… Enjoying the sin…”

Tom let out a soft and strung-out moan as he hit his prostate, tensing around Johann. The familiar warmth spread out from his middle throughout his whole body as he came, collapsing onto his lovers’ body, feeling how the other god spilled himself inside of him.

~

“I will go now. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just go,” Tom mumbled into his pillow after Johann had cleaned both of them more or less carefully.

He heard how the door was closed, leaving him alone in his dark room.

Again. As always. No matter who it was, they all left him alone before the morning sun rose again. He was not used to something different. He was the god of forbidden love, he had Clas’ and Hege’s permission to bring those together, who were not allowed to.

But no one asked him, what he had to give up to get that permission.


End file.
